


Stealing Cinderella

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: I wrote this story in memory of My dad, so I thought I would post it.





	Stealing Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in memory of My dad, so I thought I would post it.

after dating for the last 9 years, 4 years of high school and 4 years of college and 1 year out of college, Will knew Grace was his forever but he knew for sure the Night her Danno married Steve during their sophomore year of high school. Grace always told him how in love her dad and Steve are and that at some point they will see what everyone has always seen and that is that they were meant to be together. one day during Christmas break of their Junior year of high school, Steve set up a surprise wedding and asked Danny to marry him Danny said yes and the two of them got married and have been together ever since.

tonight was a family Holiday party everyone who was ohana was here from the states and all around Hawaii came to the party that Steve was hosting, Will stood in the living room practicing what he was going to say to Danny when he asked for Grace's hand in marriage He was surrounded by pictures of Grace with her family then he saw a pic of him and Grace with Danny and Steve plus her brother, Danny and Steve stood in the door way between outside and the living room watching Will who was so nervous then Steve and Danny walk into the Living room Danny puts his hand on Will's shoulder 

I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf

She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella

Will looked up at Danny and Steve who smiled at him then Will starts talking about the moment he knew that grace was his forever like Danny and Steve they were it for each other then Will asked them for permission to marry Grace and both men smiled at him then said welcome to the family.

I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
And he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be

Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella

later that night, Will took Grace down to the beach where he asked her to marry him she smiled and said yes Will stood up slipped the ring on then kissed her as he spun her around soon both laughing as they fell into the water while their families and their ohana watched them.

He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too

She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella

Danny stood by the window watching his monkey his heart his world find her own happiness then Danny felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he leaned back into them Steve kissed Danny's head and watched his step daughter find her own happiness like he did with her father, Steve fell more in love with Danny each and every day, their lives have been so amazing so full of happiness and love. Now he and Danny are looking forward to giving grace her dream wedding and watching Danny give Grace away.

Danny turned into Steve's arms burring his face in Steve's neck placing a soft kiss on the neck then Danny smiled as he felt Steve begin to sway while humming slow dancing with Danny in his arms nothing felt so good as being with Steve loving Steve and having Steve love him back, true love is always the best gift you can give another person.


End file.
